


The Free Folk Way

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Sansa has been married in front of the Old Gods and the New.  Now, she's choosing a different path.  Written from a prompt sent to me on tumblr





	The Free Folk Way

Jon woke with a start, someone was in his rooms. While at Kings Landing he felt he’d slept with one eye open each night. Sure his Aunt seemed happy he was family, and everyone seemed inviting...but his instincts told him to stay on guard. He’d entrusted Brienne of Tarth and her man Pod with Sansa’s safety while they were here.

Jon stealthily reached for his sword that lay at the side of his bed. Whomever it was would get a rude awakening when they got closer. He listened to the footfalls as they slowly approached his bed, whoever it was was light on their feet. He saw a figure walk in front of the fire across the room. It seemed to be a woman for the dress was distinct against the fire light. 

Jon lay there confused, and his grip weakened on his sword. Yes, a woman could be just as deadly as a man, Ygritte had taught him that, but a woman?

“Who are you?” Jon commanded, hoping it was just some servant girl come to stoke the fire or bring in a wash basin.

“You’re awake?” Sansa’s voice asked, surprised.

“Sansa?” Jon asked as he dropped the sword in his hand and sat up in bed.

She walked closer to his bed and he saw clearly that it was his cousin standing fully clothed at the foot of his bed. They’d spent a lot of time together over the last many months, he could pick out her figure and hair amidst the largest group of women at King’s Landing, but in the darkness it was different.

“Is something the matter?” Jon asked, worried. “Why are you awake and dressed?”

“I...I couldn’t sleep,” Sansa said as she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Jon was even more confused. She appeared to be lying to him and he wasn’t sure why.

“What’s happened?” Jon asked as he manouvered his legs out from under his furs, and, suddenly remembering he was naked, looked toward the foot of his bed for his breaches. He snatched them and quickly pulled them on, hoping the dim lighting didn’t give Sansa much of a view.

“Nothing...nothings happened,” Sansa said as she looked between him and the door.

“Sansa,” Jon said as he walked toward her and took her by the shoulders. “What aren’t you telling me?”

His mind was awash with a million bad thoughts. Had she been scared by someone? Harmed in some way? Was she leaving Kings Landing to go North without him?

“Jon,” Sansa sighed as she lifted a hand to his face and placed a cloth over his mouth. Confused, he allowed it, not knowing the purpose. He smelt something sweet on the cloth and then she started to get fuzzy...Jon felt his legs give out and he fell back on his bed unconscious.

When he woke again he wasn’t in his room, but somewhere...else. It took a moment for his mind to come out of it’s fog before he suddenly remembered Sansa and her cloth.

“What?!” Jon gasped as he heaved himself upwards from the bed on which he lay.

“You’re safe,” Sansa said softly as she walked toward him with a glass of wine. “I’ve taken you outside the city to a cottage.”

“Why? What did you do to me?” Jon asked, confused and upset. He reached for his sword and found it not at his side.

“Long...?”

“Over there,” Sansa indicated with a nod of her head.

Jon looked toward the sword, laying on a table and sighed in relief. He wasn’t sure why that brought him relief knowing that Sansa had been involved in some plot to take him.

“Why did you kidnap me?” Jon asked, “Who has made you...?”

Jon noticed a blush rise up her neck as she handed him the wine.

“Have a drink and then I’ll explain,” Sansa said softly.

Jon looked at the liquid in the glass and narrowed his eyes.

“I’d like an explanation and no further evasion,” Jon said as he put down the glass and looked at her pointedly.

“I stole you,” Sansa said softly, as she pulled on the fingers of one hand.

“What?” Jon asked, confused. “For who?”

“For me,” Sansa said as her cheeks reddened. “Isn’t that the way the Free Folk...?”

Jon shook his head, everything was so confusing.

“You stole me for the Free Folk?” Jon asked.

“No,” Sansa said as she sat heavily in a chair. “I’ve done it all wrong from the start.”

“Please start with who is holding me captive,” Jon said, trying to be patient.

“I am,” Sansa answered.

“Why?” Jon asked, astounded.

Sansa rose from her chair and walked toward a window, turning when she got to it.

“I’ve made a mess of everything, it was supposed to be fun and romantic and instead...”

“Romantic?” Jon asked, rising from his chair and walking toward her.

“The Free Folk marry by stealing the person they want, do they not?” Sansa asked him.

“They do,” Jon said with knitted brows. His mind could not make heads nor tails of her talk.

“I stole you, and now if you don’t wish to marry me, you need to fight and leave me,” Sansa explained. “And if you want to marry me, you need to bed me.”

Jon took a step back from her and looked at Sansa with so much shock and awe it must have been comical. His cousin stole him to marry him? To bed him? Sansa?

“Like the Free Folk?” Jon asked, still trying to think about everything she’d said.

“I’ve been married in a Sept...in a Godswood, in front of the old gods and the new, and neither were good marriages,” Sansa said thoughtfully. “Neither were marriages I wanted. I thought I would try the Free Folk way for the one marriage I did want.”

“You...you wish to marry me?” Jon asked, still not believing his ears.

Sansa nodded her head. “But it seems that was never something you considered from the look of you?”

“No, I...” Jon started and then saw her eyes well up. “I didn’t mean...Sansa, you’ve just caught me unawares...”

She turned her back to him and wiped at her face.

“I thought you felt the same for me as I did for you,” Sansa said, not looking at him.

“I just never imagined that you would want me...” Jon said honestly. “Gods Sansa, I’ve...I’ve thought about you, of course, but I never thought you felt the same.”

Sansa turned and faced him. “I love you, Jon. But if you don’t want this just say, and I’ll return to the North and you can go about the rest of your days here with...”

Jon took two steps forward and caught her in his arms.

“I like being stolen,” Jon smiled at her. “I just never expected this from you.”

Sansa smiled back at him. 

“Do you mean to do this Sansa?” Jon asked, honestly. “Because I will wed and bed you anywhere you like, in front of any god you choose.”

Jon wiped a stray tear from her cheek and watched her face crack into a beautiful smile.

“I love you, and you love me,” Jon chuckled and her smile broadened.

“Wed and bed me here, right now” Sansa said as she leaned forward to capture his mouth.


End file.
